


Mornings on the Rovix Ship

by gdyb1988



Series: The Starlight Pirates [1]
Category: K-pop, VIXX
Genre: Gen, Humor, Shenanigans, as per the one piece style, honestly this is the most random thing ever, no relationships - Freeform, onepiece!au, platonic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-28
Updated: 2016-07-28
Packaged: 2018-07-27 05:51:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7606147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gdyb1988/pseuds/gdyb1988
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Life as a member of the Starlight Pirates is never dull. Ever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mornings on the Rovix Ship

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!! I love One Piece, so I wanted to try an AU for it. Vixx is perfect for the type of humor One Piece is.   
> I want to write more in this AU. More random type of stories. So stay tuned for those too! ^.^

                Life at sea was rather entertaining. More so, for the six members of the Starlight pirate crew. Never was there a quiet moment on the Rovix ship. It starts in the morning, when the captain of the crew, rouses everyone up from slumber.

                Hakyeon was a slight man, with bright red hair and sharp eyes. He was a fair leader, acting often as a chiding mother more so than an iron fist ruler. Do not be confused however, he rules the ship and keeps them all in line, as hard as that may be.

                Hakyeon began to flit through each room, turning on lights and waking up each member, minus one. Taekwoon was already awake, looking at Hakyeon with tired puppy eyes. The swordsman yawned and stretched, his black hair ruffled and sticking up in places. It was cute, for such a scary person. Sword in hand, Taekwoon was nothing less of a terror. A beast. But in reality, Taekwoon was a man with the personality of a fluffy cat.

                “Morning, Hakyeonnie,” Taekwoon murmured, rubbing at his eyes sleepily.

                “Morning, Woonie!” Hakyeon smiled. “Glad to see you awake~!”

                He then went into Jaehwan’s room, turning all the lights on in the medic’s room. Art littered the floors and desks. The man himself, green hair poking out from the covers, was wrapped around his weapon, a staff that in reality was a large paintbrush. Hakyeon sighed and ripped the covers off the sleeping man, receiving a high pitched whine in response.

                “Get up, Jaehwannie,” Hakyeon cooed. “Taekwoon is going to cook breakfast soon, you don’t want to miss it and you know it!”

                “Mmmph, fine, hyung,” Jaehwan murmured, trying to rub the sleep from his eyes.

                Hakyeon patted him on the thigh. “Good boy.”

                Next was their maknae’s room, a tall boy named Sanhyuk. Hakyeon went inside and turned on the lights. Immediately the violet haired male sat up and waved languidly.

                “Morning, hyung,” Sanhyuk smiled.

                “Morning Hyukkie,” Hakyeon smiled, immediately retreating.

                By far Sanhyuk was the easiest to wake. Next up was Hongbin, their navigator. Hakyeon turned on the lights and the room was spotless. The wooden floors practically shone. Maps sat neatly organized on the desk next to his log pose. In bed, Hongbin was curled up against one of his many pillows, his pink hair tussled and messy.

                “Binnie, time to wake up,” Hakyeon cooed from the door frame.

                Hongbin yawned and rose, looking at Hakyeon with soft, tired, doe eyes. “Morning, hyung.”

                Hakyeon smiled cutely and left. Now it was time for the hardest member to wake up.

                “WONSHIK!” Hakyeon screeched, coming in like a storm, turning on lights, stripping off covers, nearly tripping on clothes.

                If Hongbin came in here he would have a hissy fit. It was quite messy, with clothes and things all over the room. Hakyeon started to shake the ship repairman, who gave no signal of life.

                “Wonshik,” Hakyeon growled, the silver haired male still out.

                He pulled Wonshik from his bedding, sending his larger body crashing to the floor. He moaned lightly, before curling like an octopus around Hakyeon’s leg. By now, the smell of Taekwoon making food could be smelled from Wonshik’s room. Hakyeon sighed before bending down and gently slapping his face to get him to wake.

                “Hyungggg!” Wonshik growled, showing signs of waking. “Stopppp!”

                “I’m not going to quit until you wake up!” Hakyeon spat. “I don’t have all day, but I’ll make sure you get your ass up and out of bed. You don’t want to miss breakfast do you? Taekwoon is cooking.”

                “Fine,” Wonshik sighed, opening one eye.

                Hakyeon tskked, pulling Wonshik to his feet. “Come on and get dressed.”

                And then he left, after finally waking up all the members. Already dressed himself, he made his way to their main living area, which was already loud and boisterous. And yet these guys just woke up.

                “Give it back!” Jaehwan screeched, chasing Hongbin who had his large paintbrush in his hands.

                “No! You drew on one of my maps!” Hongbin spat, running past Hakyeon, who took the paintbrush out of his hands, returning it to Jaehwan.

                “You,” he pointed at Jaehwan. “Don’t draw on other people’s things. And you, Binnie. Don’t take other’s things.”

                “Sorry,” Jaehwan and Hongbin muttered in unison.

                “Good,” Hakyeon smiled, when a hand suddenly tapped him on the shoulder.

                Hakyeon turned around to see Sanhyuk’s liquefied solid shadow, who was grinning evilly. The red head screamed and practically jumped across the table.

                “Sanhyuk, GOD DAMMIT! STOP WITH THE SHADOW BULLSHIT,” Hakyeon cried to a cackling Sanhyuk,

                Sanhyuk’s devil fruit was that of shadows, the Kage Kage no mi. Little Satan, it suited him well. He could manifest and manipulate shadows, as well as steal them.

                In the midst of this, Wonshik came in, dressed and sleepy. Taekwoon immediately handed him coffee. As Wonshik was perking up, the others were still up to no good. Hongbin had summoned a stream of bubbles and was attacking Sanhyuk’s shadow.

                Hongbin had the Awa Awa no mi devil fruit. Bubbles. And soap. Those were his domain. Cleaning was his passion. Oddly enough it too suited him.

                “Hongbin, haven’t you learned that’s not me, and it doesn’t hurt me?” Sanhyuk laughed from his seat at the table.

                Hongbin shot him a dirty look before nailing him in the face with bubbles. “Then stop having it lurk in my room when I’m sleeping. You are so lucky Hakyeon didn’t see it!”

                Wonshik sighed and sat down at his place. He took a sip of his coffee and was about to make a snarky comment when a bunch of noticeably hand-drawn spiders scattered from where his place was set. Jaehwan had a devil fruit as well. It allowed for his drawings to be brought to life.

The poor repairman screeched to his fullest potential and nearly fell off his chair as he flew away from the table. While Wonshik was tough, he was in reality a marshmallow whose fear of bugs rivaled no one.

                “YAH! YOU ASS!” Wonshik screamed running after Jaehwan, who ran to the other side of the table, knocking into Taekwoon, effectively spilling a bowl of rice.

                Jaehwan went wide eyed and stepped away from Taekwoon, whose hand was already on his sword hilt. Jaehwan screeched and began to run around the kitchen, trying to avoid both Taekwoon and Wonshik.

                Hakyeon sighed, before turning on his Haki. “Quit it!”

                And immediately, like that, they all stopped, turning to Hakyeon in shock. Hakyeon was a master of Haki. He could use all 3 forms. This was one of them. It could bend the will of other’s. It was useful, especially to keep the others in line.

                “Can’t we have a normal morning for once?” Hakyeon asked. “Jaehwan. Clean up the drawn bugs. Hongbin stop with the bubbles. Hyuk. Call off your damned shadow. Wonshik its ok, calm down. Taekwoon put the sword down.”

                Stopping their shenanigans, they all sat down at the table. Taekwoon served the food with a small smirk on his face. They were about to eat, when Sanhyuk’s shadow rose from the table in front of Hakyeon, making the poor leader fall backwards in his chair with a startled shriek.

                Hakyeon put his face in his hands as he failed to get up from the floor. “Where did we go wrong with them, Taekwoonie? Why can’t they all be calm like Wonshik?”

                The raven haired male merely shrugged and began to eat. Hakyeon got back up and began to eat. Mornings on the Rovix ship were never quiet. That was the fun part of being a member of the Starlight crew. And even if he would not admit it, Hakyeon wouldn’t have his crew any other way.


End file.
